


Needing A Light Touch

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Sometimes his training is ... well ...





	Needing A Light Touch

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "daintily"

"Again, Long. You must have patience, as well as precision and speed. Now, try it again."

Long could hear Shunrei trying not to giggle. He couldn't _see_ her -- the heavy blindfold made sure of that -- but he _heard_ her, somewhere off to his right. He supposed he likely did look foolish ...

"Come, now, they're getting cold. try again."

In _front_ of him was Master Dohko, patiently chiding.

Directly before him, just beyond his knees, a faint heat: the platter of soup-filled dumplings, half already crushed and seeping broth.

He lifted his chopsticks. And sighed.

It was easier punching the mountain.


End file.
